


Крепче сливочного пива

by tigrjonok



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Hogwarts, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigrjonok/pseuds/tigrjonok
Summary: После Битвы за Хогвартс Гораций Слагхорн приводит в порядок кабинет директора Снейпа. Минерва этого сделать не может.
Kudos: 7





	Крепче сливочного пива

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stronger than a Butterbeer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786743) by [Jaxon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaxon/pseuds/Jaxon). 



Гораций Слагхорн привел в порядок кабинет директора.

Минерва не могла.

Она запечатала дверь серией из нескольких сложных рун и приготовила объяснение: «Предписание министерства». Но никто так и не спросил.

Его актерская игра была слишком убедительной, — и теперь его вещи никого не интересовали. Каждый день з _а_ мок пытался привести её к этому кабинету. Каждый день она сворачивала в другую сторону. Наконец, буквально за несколько часов до начала нового семестра, она вызвала Горация.

На её долю выпало так много: столько обломков, столько тел. И упаковывать личные вещи Северуса Снейпа, зная, что у того нет близких или родственников, чтобы всё это забрать…

Минерва не могла.

Гораций работал быстро. От комментариев он воздержался — Минерва была ему за это благодарна. Она наблюдала за ним, стоя в дверях. Кабинет казался безликим: ни безделушек, ни бумаг, ни фотографий. Гораций собрал единственный кофр и оставил его открытым на большом деревянном столе.

Уходя, он сжал её руку. Когда его шаги стихли, Минерва вернула руны на место. Она нерешительно подошла к кофру и осторожно проверила его содержимое волшебной палочкой. Там была только чёрная одежда. Чёрные носки. Чёрные брюки. И несколько запасных многослойных мантий.

Минерва тяжело опустилась в мягкое кресло за столом. Несколько секунд недоверчиво смотрела на скудное содержимое кофра, а потом с грохотом захлопнула крышку. Зам _о_ к возмущенно скрипнул и защелкнулся. Яростный взмах палочки — и кофр отлетел в другой конец комнаты, где с глухим стуком ударился о шкаф.

Минерва сжала губы, покрепче схватила палочку, встала и осторожно пересекла комнату. Перед уходом Гораций открыл все дверцы, выдвинул все ящики. Но этот шкаф, с витиеватой резьбой наверху и прочной даже на вид нижней панелью — в нем открывать было нечего. Минерва резко по нему постучала. И ещё раз.

Эхо звенело отчетливо.

Она никому не призналась бы, сколько времени на это ушло, но в конце концов на гладкой поверхности появилась маленькая золотая ручка. Дверца открылась от легкого прикосновения. Минерва зажгла свет на кончике волшебной палочки — и увидела в ящике одинокую бутылку с характерной яркой этикеткой.

Эта вещь принадлежала не Северусу.

Она принадлежала Альбусу.

Минерва присела на корточки, повертела бутылку в руках — янтарная жидкость мягко плескалась о стеклянные стенки. Огневиски не был её любимым напитком, но она узнала этот редкий разлив очень ограниченного тиража. Ходили слухи, что таких бутылок осталось только две: одна хранилась в семейном погребе Малфоев, в то время как эта — подарок Фаджа — стояла нераспечатанной на столе Дамблдора целую вечность.

Теперь бутылка была на три четверти пуста.

Минерва не помнила, чтобы Северус пил что-нибудь крепче сливочного пива. Он посещал мероприятия в учительской исключительно по принуждению и категорически отказывался принимать участие в вылазках коллег в Хогсмид. Тот Северус, которого она знала, никогда бы не стал баловаться крепким алкоголем.

Но ведь тот Северус, которого она знала, не был директором.

Ничего себе, с какого калибра он начал!

Новая директриса Хогвартса сделала глубокий вдох и призвала стакан. Что ж, она в хорошей компании. Она открыла бутылку и наклонила её, чтобы налить огневиски.

И тут увидела _это_.

Минерва пристально смотрела сквозь стекло — очки соскользнули на кончик носа. Действительно, на _внутренней_ стороне этикетки — вот ведь хитрый старый козёл! — виднелась надпись. Ошибиться было невозможно: знакомый мелкий косой почерк насмехался над ней из-за завесы смерти.

Минерва стукнула бутылкой по столу и глубоко неодобрительно вздохнула. И почти почувствовала затылком пристальный взгляд.

— Не надо, — прошептала она.

— Ну не мог же я оставить ему проникновенное письмо на подушке, верно?

— Но на бутылке огневиски, Альбус? На внутренней стороне этикетки?

— Я знал… — Дамблдор на мгновение прикрыл нарисованные глаза. — Я знал: если он откроет эту бутылку, значит, ищет то, что напомнило бы ему о его долге.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора: написано по заявке с тумблера «После войны Минерва раздражена или расстроена тем, что Дамблдор держал её в неведении» и «Что если Северус не выдержал и сдался?»


End file.
